What Love Does to a Uchiha
by smallwoodlandplant
Summary: Because love and Uchihas do not peacefully mix. /Drabble/ \ItaSaku\
1. BANG

So, todays my birthday (and sense I have no life DX) I decided to publish this. Maybe I'll add more ItachiXSakura drabbles. Maybe not.

* * *

><p><strong>:BANG:<strong>

"Ah! Look at her, isn't she cute?"

Itachi usually wouldn't bother to pay attention to what his mother said, but she sounded abnormally excited. As he turned, he found himself staring at a very close friend of his brother, Sakura Haruno.

She was in fact cute, and since Sasuke was looking horrified standing there, he knew there was something he had to do.

In fact, he had just in mind what he wanted to do, and was sure it would exceed in both horrifying his brother and mother, and him getting a date with Sakura. At least, he hoped the last one a little more than knew.

He casually walked up to Sakura and in a rather large voice, said, "I want to bang you Sakura."

Ah, what love did to a Uchiha.


	2. Siblings

Heheh Itachi's kind of sadistic. Ah, and I know about all the grammar mistakes in BANG, but right now I'm to lazy to fix and everything ^^ enjoy!

* * *

><p>:<strong>Siblings:<strong>

When the girl you have the hots for pays more attention to your younger brother than you, it's bound to get on your nerves. Take Itachi Uchiha for a nice, prime example. Of course he adored his precious pinkette Sakura, but no, every time he got close to her Sasuke would appear out of no where threatening to massacre him.

Itachi had other plans though.

So when Sakura came over because she didn't understand one of the algebra problems, she was surprised to find Itachi and no Sasuke. When she questioned this matter Itachi simply replied, "Sibling? Do I have one?"

She failed to hear the muffled screaming from a closet on the second floor.


	3. Roses

Roses, eh? I'm glad everyone finds this series as humourous as I do! :)

* * *

><p><strong>:Roses:<strong>

Roses are usually a symbol of love. When a girl receives a bouquet of red roses from a guy, they're usually ecstatic.

Keyword: Usually.

Itachi casually walked up to Sakura, in his hand a bouquet of some of the finest red roses he could buy. He was a Uchiha, so everything would as planned and everyone besides Sasuke would live happily ever after.

So as he handed her the bouquet of roses, she was smitten for a total of five seconds, until she read the small card.

_Let's do it tonight Sakura._

It was then that Itachi found whenever giving roses to someone, always make sure they are de-thorned, or else they will become a prime murder weapon in the death of a Uchiha. And, your sadistic crush will say; "Roses are red, your blood is too, I fucking hate you."

At least she could rhyme.


	4. Picture

HAHAHA IM BACK! :) My friends are asses! Here we go, chapter four~!

* * *

><p><strong>:Pictures:<strong>

Itachi told her he needed her picture for her contact. He said it was just so weird, since there wasn't a picture there.

After a rather long, uneventful, argument, she finally agreed to a picture. "Just one," She commanded as he pulled out his camera which he had actually bought for this 'special' occasion. While she thought he was was just taking one picture, he actually managed to take seven.

That became the main reason no one, especially her, weren't let into his room.

He thought they would get the wrong idea of the pictures on his wall.


	5. GOD

I haven't updated in like, a million years... that may be a slight over exaggeration XD

* * *

><p><strong>:GOD:<strong>

For once Itachi hadn't actually meant to sexually harass Sakura, especially since she last warned him that if he ever touched her pervertedly again, god wouldn't even be able to save him.

So when he went to grab her necklace and look at it, he completely didn't mean to slightly grope her breast. Of course, she didn't see that he was merely an innocent young man. Though it didn't help when he tried to say that if he did accidentally grope her, it must have been because god wanted him to, not of his own free will.

Obviously Sakura did not believe that, and proceeded in beating the shit out of him.

Itachi reflected that the worst part of that was he wasn't even particularly religious, and now he appeared to be some type of religious fanatic.

He didn't know how sexy she'd find that.


	6. Dirty

Ugghh I moved, AGAIN, and don't have internet again. The guy I'm rooming with started hitting on my sister who came to visit. oh gawd DX

* * *

><p><strong>:Dirty:<strong>

Uchiha's never played dirty.

At least that was what they told people.

In all actuality, they used every trick in the book to get what the wanted, and it _always _worked. They did not lose to anything or anyone. Of course, Itachi's competition wasn't the same the Uchiha's usually worried about.

While the rest of Uchiha Corp. was worried about business related things, he was worried about crushing the majority of the male population at Konoha High.

So when Sakura questioned why the guy whom she had just gone out with on a date had to suddenly transfer (especially after she thought they got along great!) Itachi Uchiha held up his sparkling clean hands and gave her a rather creepily-innocent smile.

"Sakura my dear, I _never _play dirty."

He had only _eluded _to his father that that student must go.


	7. Sleeping

...I hate school.

* * *

><p><strong>:Sleeping:<strong>

It wasn't very often that Sakura was sleeping in the Uchiha household. It was usually only on accidents that she ended up staying the night, not like Itachi _ever _laced her drink with some crushed up sleeping pills.

Nope, never.

When she did fall asleep, Sasuke was usually a bastard like always and would crawl up to his bed and leave the sleeping pinkette down stairs. (not like Itachi minded.)

On this very instance though, they had all been sitting on the couch watching some terrible chic-flick that Sakura had insisted on watching. Halway through it, she had fallen asleep on Itachi. For some odd reason that eluded Itachi until later, Sasuke had smirked and said 'g'night' (or a 'hn' that at least meant it) and headed up to bed.

It was only when Itachi tried to gently push Sakura did he find out why Sasuke left her whenever she fell asleep.

She. Was. Dead. Weight

And then she started to snore.

Then, the title screen for the chick-flick began to play over, and over, and _over _again. With the remote just out of reach.

It was him who needed sleeping pills that night.


End file.
